


A Dream We Share

by AmmyOkami



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: After you faint at work due to exhaustion you find yourself in your bedroom. And you are not alone…





	A Dream We Share

 

7:30 a.m.

“How’s this even possible?” you sighed. Your eyes darted back to the stack of paper before you. You felt like fighting a Hydra, cutting off one head of the beast just to watch two new appearing. Who would have thought working as a police officer meant to overcome tons of paperwork? Fatigue hit you hard all of a sudden. It was no surprise. After all you weren’t sleeping for... two days? Three days?

”Please, God, send me a knight in a shining armor who takes me away from this cursed place!”

Not a second later you heard a knock on the door and a voice asking, ”_______, may I come in?”

“Wow, you really exist?,” you grinned, looking up at the ceiling. Still smiling your eyes wandered to the door. ”Please come in, Nick.”

The door opened with a creaky sound (which reminded you to oil that damn thing finally!). Nick peeked inside and greeted you with his usual shy smile.

”You’re here already? I thought you have the evening shift today?”

”Oh, well, it was a long night.” You glimpsed at the watch again. ”A damn long night.”

”Coffee?”

You made choking noises. ”That horrible brew they serve here should be forbidden. I’d rather drink rat poison.”

You hoped for Nick to laugh at your comment, instead he eyed you insecurely. The orc thought for a moment before his face lightened up. ”A new coffee shop opened a few days ago. It’s just one block away. Want to try that one out? I think they sell pancakes too.”

”You’re a treasure, Nick, but no pancakes for me.”

“No pancakes?”

“No pancakes.”

“No pancakes…,” Jakoby muttered in disbelief.

You watched him disappearing. Eventually you couldn’t hold back a snicker. It was just too adorable how he took care of you all the time. It’s been one month since you started working for the LA Police. In this month you developed a deep friendship with Nick. True, his intimidating appearance frightened you a bit at first and you asked yourself why an orc would have the wish to be a police officer. Nick, however, often explained how he dreamed of becoming a guardian of the law as a child. His eyes would sparkle every time he talked about it. Very soon you understood he was nothing at all as you imagined an orc to be like.

Since day one you spent more time at the police department than at your home. A circumstance Nick didn’t fail to notice. It genuinely worried him and this again touched you. In fact he was much kinder than most, no all humans you ever met. But what you appreciated mostly: his respect towards you. He could talk with you without a lewd expression on his face or making one or two saucy remarks. Nick was so unlike…

“Morning babe, coming in.”

Without knocking a man entered.

_Great…_

”Pollard… For what do I owe this honor?”

The man’s lips curled up to a satisfied smile. Clearly he was unable to sense the sarcastic undertone in your voice. You knew he wasn’t the brightest bulb, but was he really that dumb not to understand you had absolutely no interest in him?

Grinning he held up a plastic cup. “Brought you some coffee. I have to admit we don’t have the best one here, but it helps to stay awake, ain’t I right?” He was brimming with pride, as if he just mastered an impossible task.

_Idiot..._

“Don’t need one, thanks. Please leave now, I have a lot of work to do as you can see.”

Unfazed by what you just said Pollard approached you, shoved the documents aside and sat down on the wooden surface.

_Thanks for polluting my desk, you dimwit._

You knew exactly what followed next and wished nothing more than having some earplugs around.

”Damn, babe, you should have seen me last night.”

_Here we go..._

“Have you any idea in what great danger I was?”

_Not dangerous enough…_

“I almost died, you know!”

_But you’re still here..._

“...and then I showed him who the boss is.”

_Please, someone save me from him._

Intensely you were trying to find an excuse to dismiss yourself. Just then Nick came back, holding two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. The wonderful intense aroma was enough fill every fibre of your being with new energy again.

”God, Nick, you are really my knight in a shiny armour!”

Pollard presented his colleague with a displeased look.

”Get lost, piggy. Can’t you see ________ and I are in the middle of a conversation?”

Jakoby opened his mouth, but it was you who responded. In sheer rage your body shot up, your fists hit the table.

”How about you get lost, Pollard?”

You really had enough! How could Nick always stay so calm? It was beyond your comprehension.

”What did you just say?”

You glared in response.

Pollard sneered. ”How comes you always side with this ugly fucker? Are you his bitch, or what?”

Acting like you were hard thinking, you answered, “Hmmm… Let me think. Maybe because Nick knows something like respect and decency? Because he talks with me without undressing me with his eyes? Maybe because he knows how to behave like a real gentleman?”

You thought you couldn’t get more angry, but Pollard’s scornful cackle proved you otherwise. He stood up. You noticed he was slightly trembling with anger. Good! This asshole didn’t deserve it better!

“Guys, please-,” Jakoby tried to defuse the situation. And failed.

Pollard’s face came dangerously close to yours, your noses were almost touching. ”Perhaps he doesn’t make a move on you because your pretty princess prefers big hard orc dicks or-,” He paused. ”Or maybe he’s just not interested in you. Maybe you aren’t pretty enough to be his little sex toy.”

How could he say such nasty things?! Nick would never think think of anyone as a toy! And… Nick, not thinking you were pretty... Nick, not having any interest in you… This… wasn’t true, was it? This couldn`t be true...

Pollard’s sharp “Good day then.” took you back to reality. “If you change your mind. You know where you can find me.”

_May I vomit?_

He turned and walked to the exit. As he reached Jakoby he stopped to peer at him with disgust. The orc’s eyes stayed glued on the ground. Reluctantly he whispered, his voice only audible for Pollard, “You’re wrong. She’s pretty-” The human police officer huffed, then pushed him that hard, Jakoby dropped both cups of coffee. The door closed with such an impact, you thought the glass would break any moment.

Nick, who was kneeling already, holding a tissue in his hand, stuttered, ”I am sorry, I didn’t want to….”

You went towards Nick. ”It’s not your fault. That son of a bitch is just-” A sudden rush of dizziness washed over you. Almost three days without sleep combined with enduring that asshole’s nonsense was really too much to handle. You tripped and fell. Fell into strong arms. You heard someone yelling your name, but his voice was so far away. So far away. Until it completely vanished and darkness engulfed you.

* * *

You woke from a dreamless sleep. The moon’s weak silver light sneaked its way through the window shutter. For how long were you sleeping? What happened?

Huh? 

Now your eyes shot open. Fast you were on your feet, scanned your surroundings. No doubt, you were in your bedroom… wearing… your nightgown? A thumping noise from the other side of the door alarmed you. Burglars? No time to think! You had to act!

Rapidly you grasped for the gun laying on your bedside table. Thank God it was there! You took a deep breath and sharpened your senses, exactly the way you learned it. 

How many were here? One? Two? 

What was better? Stealth or surprise attack?

Someone jiggled the doorknob. Cold sweat formed on your temples.

“Yeah, just come in, bitch,” you hissed silently, pointing the barrel of the gun at the door already.

The door knob turned.

_Three…_

Slowly the door opened.

_Two…_

A shadow appeared, your finger touched the trigger.

_One…_

“___________, are you awake already?”

At once all tension was gone. You lowered the gun.

“Nick?”

The orc turned the light on. His yellow eyes widened in surprise at the gun you were holding.

“You just could ask me to leave, you know?”

“Oh my God, Nick!”

You placed the weapon back on the bedside table and sat on the edge of your bed, your hands covering your face. Ugh, why were tears streaming down your face now? 

“You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were a burglar!” you shouted. “I was about to shoot! What if… What if I… What if you...”

Nick stopped dead in the tracks for a short while until he realized you were really crying. He didn’t waste any time and rushed next to you. At first he didn’t quite know what to do. How to soothe crying women was a complete unknown area for him. Tentatively he took you in his arms, causing your heart to skip a beat. Your body began to quiver even more, but this time it was not out of fear and shock.

”Forgive me, ________, I really didn’t mean to scare you.”

”Idiot.” You chuckled and dried your tears. Everything went well, and that was the most important. That’s when you remembered in what kind of clothing you were in. Gently you freed yourself from his embrace. ”Mind to explain why I am wearing this?”

If an orc could blush now he definitely would. This you were sure of. Nick’s flustered expression told you so. Nervously he scratched his cheek with his forefinger and talked so rapidly, you hardly had any chance to catch up what he was saying. ”I didn’t! That girl who works next to your office helped me to get you here and she changed your clothes, I swear I didn’t do anything, I didn’t, I mean, I really didn’t, I just stayed here and waited for you to wake up, because I was worried about you, and I really didn’t, I mean I-”

You put a finger on his mouth. In an instant he stopped gabbling and held his breath. ”Okay, okay, I got it! It’s all good. No worries.” For a second your eyes met. You exchanged awkward smiles.

”Well, then.” Nick cleared his throat. ”I should get going. Seems like you feel better again,” he said after standing up. As he was about to go you gripped his hand. For reasons unknown to you he squeezed your hand back.

Nick though he couldn’t let this unique chance to hold your hand just slip away. In fact he never wanted to let your hand go anymore.

How different his hand felt like. Rougher than that of a human being, yet, a certain softness rested in them. For the first time you touched an orc’s hand, and it was nothing at all like you had imagined. No coldness could be found in his touch, only warmth and… was it affection? Wishful thinking… but… maybe…

“Nick!”

The orc turned his head. “Yes?”

“You stayed here the whole time? For me?”

“Yes, I took the day off. You suddenly fainted in front of my eyes. I was worried about you. Of course I couldn’t leave you alone.”

“Thank you.”

_Stupid girl, that’s not everything you want to say!_

“So, uhm, I won’t bother you anymore and go home, but first you need to let go of my hand.”

_Don’t go..._

“Oh... Sorry...”

Your hand parted from his, however, it didn’t seem like he wanted move anytime soon.

”Unless…”

“Yes?!” you exclaim hopefully.

“Unless you want me-”

”Yes, I want you!” you blurted out.

_JUST HOW STUPID ARE YOU, GIRL?!_

With a bright red face you added, ”To stay here! I meant I want you to stay here.”

_No, that’s not what I meant. I want you._

Bashful he laughed. “What else would you mean?”

Though he acted ignorant he was well aware of the sense behind your words. In fact he hoped you meant them that way. Foolish thinking, wasn’t it? A human desiring an orc? You desiring him? Absurd. Nonsense... Complete nonsense....

“Good. ’ll use the couch then. Uhm, do you have a blanket for me?”

“What? Uh, sure. Wait.”

Soon after he was holding the cover in his hands. Standing at the threshold, he said: “If you need anything just tell me. Good night.”

_You are too tall for the couch. Stay here. With me._

These words couldn’t find their way out of your mouth. Instead they died on your tongue and left the bitter taste of disappointment and loneliness.

* * *

An hour passed, two hours. Three maybe? Each movement the watch hand made boomed in your ears. So close… He was so close yet so far away. For some time now you thought a lot about Nick, imagined being with him, even kissing him… but when exactly was the moment you fell in love with him, you wondered. When did you pass the border?

Unnerved you gave up. There was no point in trying to fall asleep. You decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Probably it helped to clear your mind. After a second thought, why not getting a glass of fine liquor?

To reach the kitchen you needed to cross the living room first.

_Okay. Just go straight to the kitchen. Don’t pay any attention to him at all. He’s not even here. Easy as pie._

That plan went astonishingly well. Proudly you congratulated yourself for reaching the other side of the room without even glancing. The way back whereas proved to be more challenging. Only four more steps! You heard a light groan and stopped. Was he dreaming?

A deep sigh.

Whispering you said his name. No reaction. One small step after another you drew closer to him. On a chair nearby you saw his police uniform neatly folded. The vision of a half naked Nick made you gulp. You woke up from your daydream as another low groan reached your ears.

”Nick?”

Clouds hid the light of the moon now, not of all stars though. There was just enough light to perceive his face. Your heart dropped. Seems like he had a nightmare. What was running through his head? Memories from his childhood? You knew he had a troubled past, but what exactly happened you couldn’t even fathom. That’s when you realized you actually didn’t know much about him at all.

Funny how someone that strong and big could equally appear to be so fragile and vulnerable. But that’s how it was with Nick.

You knelt beside him and pondered whether to wake him up or not. He seemed to be in pain. Your hand moved on its own, rested on his warm cheek the very next moment. Your gaze wandered further to his lips. An odd ache dwelled inside of you, a yearning you felt for the first time. It was not like you never had feelings for someone else before, but these feelings were so strangely different and new.

Once more you focused on his lips, allowed your thumb to slightly graze over them. They felt the same as his hands. A bit rough yet with a light softness in them. How would they feel against your lips? Against your neck? Your collarbone? Your breast? Your…

Unintentionally you let out a soft moan. Nick’s eyes flattered open. Dangerously they glimmered in the dark. All threat in his expression was promptly gone when he noticed who was touching him.

“You?”

His voice was a tad darker than usual, probably due to his drowsy state.

“Are you a dream?”

His question startled you for a second.

”Why would you dream of me?” you wanted to know.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

_Wouldn’t… be the first time?_

“You have the same scent as you always have in my dreams,” he continued talking. ”I must be dreaming.”

“S-Scent?”

Heat crawled up your face the moment you understood what he meant. He flared his nostrils, the growl of his adumbrated the beast he was always hiding so well. 

Shock and pain rushed through you when Nick seized your wrist. The blanket fell completely to the ground when he moved. Unable to protest in any way you let him push you onto the couch, allowed him to hold you captive with his body.

A shooting star carved the night sky. Though it stayed unseen, you both wished for the same. The clouds moved, Nick’s muscular bare upper body bathed in moonlight now. You gasped at this sight, drank in his animalistic beauty. With every deep breath he took you could watch his muscles work under his skin. In a trance like state you looked at each other. While doing so you sensed something hard pressing against your soft spot.

How would he react if you dared to tease him a little bit? You moved your hips, coaxed out a long and deep moan of him. He grew bigger under your teasing, and you started to wonder if you were capable of taking him fully in. A normal man wasn’t nearly as blessed as Nick was. While the thought of him entering you honestly scared you a little bit, it also filled you with sheer excitement.

“Your scent just got more intense,” the orc commented. Satisfied he sighed. ”Because of me?”

Playfully smiling you bit your lower lip, let out a hushed “Yes.” then.

Nick gave you no opportunity to say another word. He bent down, his lips seeking yours. Nothing sweet could be found in this kiss. Hungrily and demanding he parted your sweet lips with his tongue, played with yours. Amazing how one simple kiss was able to make you feel that wanted. And amazing how natural and right this situation felt like.

“More,” you whimpered in between forceful kisses.

Just how could Nick resist your tempting invitation? Much to your dismay he abandoned your plump lips. Still they prickled from the sensations they experienced just a moment ago. Nick’s sharp breath pierced through the skin of your neck, further down. He placed a surprisingly soft kiss on your collarbone. Another one between your breasts.

The sound of clothes being torn apart mingled with your gasps. A warm breeze sneaked from the tilted window inside the room, brushed your now naked skin. This and his intense stare caused your body to react, your nipples hardened. Ashamed and with a certain concern you closed your eyes. Pollard’s words ringed in your ears.

_Maybe you aren’t pretty enough..._

Was that true? What was Nick really thinking?

“Beautiful,” he marveled, answered your unspoken question.

You opened your eyes.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Nick said as a matter of fact.

“What makes you think so?” 

Your eyes were fixated on the glowing yellow ones again.

The orc hesitated to give you an answer. Too deep was his fear of getting rejected.

“You are so much more beautiful than in my dreams.”

Silently you waited for him to continue.

”Why you let me do this to you? If this is real...”

Why, he asked? Really? Didn’t he know?

“Because I want this to happen. I want you.” Your voice was so weak, you weren’t sure whether the words reached him or not.

“You want me…,” he repeated, the tone in his voice rich and deep now with new awakened greed.

Nick put his hands on each side of your hip, rubbed you gently then.

“You shouldn’t say things like this. I won’t be able to hold back.”

”I don’t want you to hold back.” 

Nick sank down for another passionate kiss, his hands travelled up your body until they found your beautiful breasts. His gentle, almost careful touch, was so different from his devouring kiss. You were a frail treasure to him, and he feared you’d break under his touch. Gingerly Nick cupped your breasts, his thumbs stroked your nipples.

A sweet dizziness claimed Nick the moment he felt you quiver so wonderfully underneath him. In an irresistible manner you rubbed your body against his, he swallowed your moans and pants with fervent kisses.

Nick nibbled one last time on your lower lip before he kissed his way down to your chest. His right hand glided down, leaving a burning trail where he had touched you. His fingers sneaked under your slip, found your sensitive wet spot. You tried to spread your legs wider, wanted to give him better access. Again this deep and sexy growl!

Screaming you marked Nick’s back with your fingernails as he started to explore your soaked sex with his finger. All this time he didn’t stop toying with your breasts. Licking, biting, squeezing… He added another finger, teased out more lovely cries of yours.

The scent of your arousal lingered in the air, it made him sheer crazy.

The tip of his tongue wandered down to your navel, further down to your hips. Sweet anticipation shot through your veins.

“Please do it,” you begged in your mind. Nick fulfilled your silent request. You lifted your hips so he could get rid of the last piece that hindered him from tasting you. Lust sparked were his tongue caressed you. Your yearning evolved to a hunger you never knew before, a hunger only Nick could satisfy. While feasting on your intoxicating juices he was still pleasuring you with his fingers. The smacking sounds he made while sucking and lapping your folds, teasing your clit drove you both insane. Nick increased his speed and pressure as your body began to shudder and squirm uncontrollably.

“I.. can’t take it…” you choked out. A loud cry of fulfilling  pleasure escaped your lips right afterwards. You arched your back, completely surrendered to your orgasm.

Nick watched you with adoring and loving eyes, but fastly they changed into wanting ones once more. He never wanted anything that badly than you right now, wanted to make love to that ravishing body of yours. Just how was it possible to desire and love someone so badly that it hurt? Jakoby didn’t notice the tears of happiness forming in his eyes. He was bewitched by your loveliness, was unable to think anything else than to make you his.

He raised to his feet and took off his shorts. Your heartbeat quickened at the sight of Nick’s masculinity. You were right when you thought no normal man could compare. His knees sank back onto the couch. He places himself between your legs, the tip of his cock teasing your entrance. The orc stared at you, almost as if he wanted to apologize for what he was doing. He stroke your face, your hair, wordlessly asked you for permission.

Smiling you wrapped your arms around him and nodded once.

His mouth covered yours. He took the underside of your calf and put your leg over his back. You felt him pressing against your wet heat. Slowly he buried himself between your walls. Worried he looked at you as you weren’t able to hide the pain he was causing. Despite the pain you urged him to continue. You wanted him just as much as he wanted you.

It took all of his willpower not to thrust into you completely, you just felt too good to him. So warm and welcoming…

“_________,” he breathed your name.

You answered with faint groans and whimpers of joy. All pain was gone when he finally filled you with all of him. With your eyes you begged him to move. Bliss took over you and Nick, a bliss you both never had experience until now. Nick moved in you, slowly and tenderly at first. He watched your reaction, watched with happiness the now visible overflowing joy in your face. He made you feel good and you felt good to him. Heaven must feel like this.

Soon his restraint faltered, his pace fastened, his thrusts became more forceful.

You yelped when he all of a sudden yanked you up. He rose and lifted you. Your ripped nightgown fell to the floor now. Nick’s tongue sought yours. He lay you down to the ground, lifted your hips a bit by putting both of your legs on his shoulder. 

“_________...”

He plunged himself deeply into you, almost withdrew fully again, as to tease you, and buried into you again. Again. Again. The friction became unbearable, each thrust caressed your most sensitive spot. His cock twitched inside of you, grew bigger. Beads of sweat glistened on your bodies, the scent of sex hang heavy in the air, the sound of lust and desire created a beautiful melody.

Three words brought you over the edge.

“I love you,” Nick whispered before he spilled his love into you with a heavy groan.

You pulled him close to you, hugged him as tight as possible. Nick nuzzled your neck, savored this moment.

“I love you too, Nick.”

He flinched, stared at you with big eyes then.

“You…”

“Yes, Nick. I do. I love you.”

“Have you any idea how many times I dreamed of this moment?”

”Do you have any idea how many times I have dreamed of this?” you giggled.

He shook his head, unable to apprehend what was happening. But slowly he did understand. It wasn’t a dream. Your words weren’t a dream. Not this time.

Nick smiled and lowered his head to seal this love with a kiss.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more fanfics with Nick, and also Kandomere :) If you have any suggestions or requests don't hesitate to ask me on https://welcome-to-fangirl-hell.tumblr.com


End file.
